


Illusive Pleasures

by Fluidfyre



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal, Asphyxiation, Control, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidfyre/pseuds/Fluidfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Able to have almost any woman he wants, there is only one the Illusive Man truly thinks will satisfy - Commander Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusive Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written a while ago in reply to a number of TIM kink meme requests.

His cigarette lit, the Illusive Man leant to smack the lissom thing on the ass as she got up from her knees. Slumped in his chair, he only shifted enough to let his softened cock disappear through his zipper. The girl, Maya Renaud, was the best dancer Bekenstein had to offer - she wasn't too bad with her mouth either.

Maya turned, tongue over her lips, though the Illusive Man's eyes were already drifting to call up one of the haptic interfaces. He missed as her fingers dragged down her breast, gathering the spilt ejaculate and licking it away.

"Thank you for the recharge, Miss Renaud," he murmured, the sensors embedded in his fingertips letting him flick through the information he desired.

"It's always a pleasure, sir." The dancer swayed her hips. A silver thong was all she wore, and it did little to conceal her shaven mound. The fabric had snuck up between the butted outer lips and hugged the swell of her hips.

"You may go. Kelly will have your clothing," he said, looking to her as he said with similar arrogance, "Tuesday?" He activated his omni-tool, speaking to it, "Prep for departure."

"Tuesday it is," Maya purred, and a door in the wall opened, spilling white light into seemingly endless room.

Taking a moment to watch her ass disappear through the door, the Illusive Man casually burnt his cigarette down to the filter. Butting it in the dip of an ashtray in his armrest, he rose. The display that consumed the walls of his office defaulted to the blue and green of the planet below them.

With a wave of his omni-tool, a bathroom was lit in the corner, and he relieved himself, before looking in the mirror. Adjusting his collar, the Illusive Man did up his pants and shucked another cigarette out as he strolled to the door. In a moment, the encompassing view screen shifted, and there was the subtle twist in his stomach as the FTL drives kicked in.

Even after all these years, he still felt it.

They'd been tracking Shepard the past month since she destroyed the Collector base and went AWOL with the Normandy. Reports showed the havoc she wreaked across the Terminus System - merc gangs disrupted, Cerberus facilities destroyed, and in particular, one of their corporate identities had been hacked and robbed of nearly a hundred million. It was a job only an AI could have accomplished - though he suspected she might have used the geth she recruited to her advantage as well.

Miranda and Jacob had stopped reporting, and every other Cerberus member on the ship had refused communications with him. They were a write off. Except for Kelly.

Miss Chambers had returned to him only week ago - visibly shaken, but he knew enough about her. It didn't take much to convince her that the wisest career move was to return to her original position as one of his loyal assistants.

She was probably the most stable person on the station. And she still harboured a Stockholm syndromesque crush on him. She was flexible and accommodating, but like all the rest, she didn't satisfy.

He expected Commander Shepard would be different.

* * *

 

Striding down the connecting ramp, the Illusive Man paused in the decontamination chamber, a hard edge to his expression. When the doors cycled open, a pair of guards on either side rigidly stood and saluted him.

"At ease," he murmured, accepting a datapad from the doctor that approached. His eyes flecked over the page, reading it in a snap, "Difficulty with the sedatives?" He chuckled and handed the pad back, striding down the corridor towards the room where they had prepped the Commander for him. "Seems our test subject has added variables of her own to the experiment."

Arms bound together behind her, Commander Shepard was on her knees on the floor, and she looked up as he approached. There was a smear of blood under her nose, and a trickle at her ears.

Such a fighter. Such fire. The bunnies and models didn't have anything like that.

"Commander Shepard."

The doctor fled along the wall, hands dancing over an array of haptic interfaces, and the suspended blue projections churned and worked.

Shepard sneered, a pinned lion, "The Illusive Man. I should have known." Coughing, she swayed, tilting her head to spit a bloody gob on the floor. "I thought you said it was too much of a security risk for us to meet in person."

"Dr. Hikame, a drink." The Illusive Man kept his gaze on Shepard, expression as hard as her own. The doctor seemed at a loss, before putting down his data and escaping out the door. "After all the work you've done for my organization, some face time seemed the least I could offer."

Muscles tensing, Shepard scoffed, and there was the flicker of energy over her skin and she gasped. Closing her eyes, she controlled her breathing. Pain was no stranger to her. Her life had been an interconnecting map of pain.

Shepard steadied her breath and replied coolly, "Kind of you to oblige me."

"I had been under the impression that you and I had an arrangement, Shepard." The Illusive Man stood with casual command, glancing at the bound marine as he sunk back into a chair to watch her. "I know your past. You even had Kelly fooled."

"That bitch, did she run back to you?"

He hesitated with the glass against his bottom lip, grinning as he said, "She never left."

Another jolt ran through Shepard's implants, and she clenched her teeth, muffling the sound of her pain as she almost slumped. She was stripped to the skin-tight pants and the black tank top she wore under her armour. The security team that had transferred her to the room said it was quite the ordeal - only two of them were still alive.

As much as he had wished to recover the Commander unaltered in the Lazerus project, he couldn't neglect the amount that had been invested in her recovery. With the shunt on her amp, the fine nanotubules laid within her nervous system interacted to elicit a very specific response.

To violence. Hard wired into Shepard's brain, the shunt punished according to the program he had activated - and rewarded likewise. The beauty of science.

"You and I are more alike than you may admit, Shepard." A drink appeared in his waiting hand, and the Illusive Man dismissed the doctor again, the HUD of his omni-tool flickering as command was handed off.

"I get things done. You hide behind walls, holos and lackeys willing to throw themselves into the fire. People too stupid to think for themselves."

The Illusive Man tilted his head, leaning onto an elbow. Shepard's scars had healed poorly, and the red glow of her cybernetics broke through in one or two places. There was an odd glint to her eyes that no doubt unsettled others - but he was no green merc. He crossed his leg over the other.

"Do you really think you'll be able to bait me into something? I think we're past that now."

Shepard looked at him from under her brow, almost grinning, her voice airy, "I don't know, it sounded like I'd hit a nerve when I was on the Collector base."

The Illusive Man's expression hardened. They were still trying to recover debris from the explosion. With the mass effect fields unable to sustain the gravity of the galactic core, they'd lost more than one salvage operation. Shepard's eyes sparkled, and his anger melted away.

 

Tugging the case from his coat, the Illusive Man tapped out a cigarette. With a flick it was lit, and he inhaled, the end glowing to suck an inch of ash. They maintained eye contact as his lips parted and the smoke seeped out in a swirl over his eyes.

"You have always been a tool for others to use, Jane. In more ways than one."

Shepard kept her eyes on him, giving nothing in her expression. Her shoulder twitched as a convulsion of pain rippled through her, borne from within and sent from her own thoughts.

"A blunt instrument to beat things with more often than not." The Illusive Man still sat comfortably in his chair. His eyes dropped as he tapped the ash off, taking a moment to sip his scotch before glancing to her again. "Or a receptacle just as much. I wonder which you enjoyed more."

"How do you know that," she whispered, muscles tensing again as she cursed. Her head hung forward. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

"It's difficult to see yourself in others. When you're a person who values the ends over the means, and is someone who has little moral compass." The Illusive Man grinned, tabbing through something on the HUD, adjusting parameters. "When others pain becomes a titillation and your own ... well. We're more alike than anyone would know."

Shepard gritted her teeth, "You're not going to kill me. I know that. So tell me what the fuck it is you want." She grunted as twitch of pain flashed through her implants. It left a throb that dulled her senses, and she exhaled roughly out her nose.

"You're an attractive woman, Shepard - you've got a spark. Alluring to as many aliens as there have been humans," he licked his lips, watching her.

Shaking her head, Shepard scoffed, eyes gleaming as she met his gaze, "You sacrificed men to bring me here... so you could fuck me?" Lifting her chin, she kept the same hard expression, "Should have just asked."

The Illusive Man was unfazed, and he drained the glass, setting it into the depression at the back of his chair, "And given you the opportunity to suffocate me? Or break my neck, or paralyse me? Or castration - I seem to remember a report about something like that."

"Fuck you."

"In time," he chuckled. "That's just it, Jane. I can take what I want from anyone - and I do. But you. You're a whole other ball game."

No one called her by her first name. But the arrogant prick kept throwing it in like they were fuck buddies.

The Illusive Man entered a few things into the HUD in front of him, the orange-glowing display skipping through a number of interfaces. There was the whir of servomechanisms echoing through the walls. He stood up, poised as he lit another cigarette. The chair skirted away under its own power as he glanced down at Shepard.

"The truth of the matter is that simple sex doesn't cut it for people like you and me."

Shepard was left on the floor as the Illusive Man turned and disappeared down the corridor. From her place, she could see kinetic barriers blocking off any alternate routes, the only clear path being the one he followed. He turned some twenty yards away.

There was a rush of her pulse as her augmentations accommodated the growing withdrawal, but couldn't abate the clammy sweat on her skin. The binding on Shepard's arms released, and she fell forward, catching herself as she exhaled deeply. Closing her eyes, she processed what had happened. She'd been at a club on Station 9 that orbited Illium, eyeball deep in sand. They'd rented the private conference room and commandeered half the consorts for their pleasure.

And ohhh the turian had been good - an artist with pain, and Shepard had soaked up everything she'd dished out. She could still see the expression on Garrus' face as she walked off arm-in-arm with the woman - Keena.

The lapse in her memory surfaced into the transport and the Cerberus squad that thought taking her in would be easy. If she hadn't been so rigorously exhausted by Keena, they wouldn't have survived, and she would have escaped with another trophy ship.

And even before Keena, she'd had her share. There were lines down her back from Garrus' talons, stinging from the dexo contamination - and she'd fucked a human or two just for kicks. Jack's snide comments before she pinned a man for herself. They were high, drunk and throwing money around.

He was right. Sex wasn't enough. A person didn't go through what she did just to lay back and take it prim and proper. But this was the fucking tool who'd ordered her around for half a year under the guise of leading her own mission.

At the core, there was no denying the power he held - and she'd read extensively about just what he'd done to accomplish his ends when EDI was unshackled. There were few that matched her in the burden they carried on their shoulders. But did it ever show? No - no because he enjoyed it, she was certain of it. The suffering, the hatred, they were both villains. Only he held no false pretences.

Unable to ignore the heat between her thighs, Shepard's hand squeaked on the floor as she hauled herself up.

* * *

 

The room had an expansive observation window that overlooked a red and yellow gas giant. Shepard looked down before approaching the Illusive Man. His expression remained veiled - as did hers.

"I'm surprised. I hadn't expected you to... follow so readily."

"Yea, because there was so much choice." Shepard crossed her arms, standing at the opposite end of the window from him. She'd scoured the hall on her way down. There was no crack in the security - and if someone could find one, it'd have been her.

The Illusive Man had taken off his jacket, leaving him in pressed dress pants and a white, collared shirt. Ignoring the snide remark, he extended the cigarettes to her. Shepard watched him before closing the distance and taking one. His hands cupped over his platinum lighter as she bent to light it, eyes ever on him.

His grin was hard-edged as she straightened, fingers poised on the cigarette as she drew a deep breath - one he could see was as trained as his own.

"It's difficult to find women of calibre who enjoy these anymore."

Shepard regarded him, the breath of smoke exhaled slowly out her nose. "I take it that's your thing."

"What man doesn't enjoy watching a woman take pleasure with her mouth?"

Smirking, Shepard turned to the window and held the stick by her lips as she looked out at the giant, "Write that one yourself?"

"You appreciate vulgar humour as much as I do an aged scotch." The Illusive Man rubbed two fingers together, standing beside her and following her gaze. "There is something about a beautiful, powerful woman who smokes in a way that it only accentuates her more."

Drawing on the cigarette again as she turned to him, Shepard shifted her weight and drawled, "That's me."

The Illusive Man turned and ran his hand up her waist, thumbing her breast through the fabric of her tank top. The cigarette burned in Shepard's hand as she kept her eyes on him, when there was a sudden jolt deep in her limbs, and she buckled forward. He smiled close-lipped as she sank to the ground, choking a soft pant.

"I wouldn't try to harm me if I were you, Jane."

She lifted her head as the pain behind her eyes cleared, though a throbbing remained in her knees. He had already turned away and was unbuttoning his pants.

"I had it tested on a number of others while they were working your structural integrity - it wasn't designed for you, don't flatter yourself too much." He glanced back at her as she got up, undoing a few of the buttons on the bottom of his shirt. The less she knew, the better.

A small trail of smoke rose from the cigarette on the ground as Shepard stalked closer, stripping her tank top in a fluid motion and exposing her breasts and her sculpted abs. "Why don't you take a seat and quiet down?"

Finishing his drink, the Illusive Man slid it over the counter and reclined back into the moulded chair. Shepard caught her thumbs down the waist of her pants, fingers atop the cotton to scritch over the curve of her sex and hips. His eyes were on her as she dipped and kicked them free, leaving herself naked.

The Illusive Man's eyes followed the curve of her neck as she rested a knee up on the armrest, exposing her cunt without modesty. Their eyes met and held as her body sunk closer to him, breast brushing his cheek, and finally his hand came up over her ass. Squeezing, two fingers slipped back over the tight button of her anus, and Shepard twitched.

Closing her eyes as he teased it, there was the ripple of pain through her when her muscles tensed, twitched by her implants. He chuckled, expression hard and without pleasure as he watched Shepard move, close to touching him but so far.

Finally her hand fell and gripped his cock through the open front of his pants, and Shepard almost smirked. He was hard. She hadn't quite been expecting that. His eyes flared open as she squeezed and worked her fingers over the head, gliding down the sensitive underside. Pulling up her other knee, she sank into the chair and guided him into her, letting her weight fall onto his hips.

The Illusive Man groaned, his hand coming over her ass cheek, squeezing hard as his hips rose to meet her. Shepard hovered close as his head fell back in the chair, lips parted. Their noses touched and she evaded, biting down into his neck. He responded in kind, suckling over the curve of her breastplate, and grazing his teeth on her skin as they rode together, wetness enveloping and coating his hardened shaft.

"What, you think I'd kiss you?" Shepard panted, gripping the back of his chair as she ground her hips down. Her own subtly red eyes met his blues.

The Illusive Man smirked, grunting as his fingers bit into her ass, "Too personal for you?"

"Maybe you're too old for me," she panted, blinking lengthily as she ground into him again, burying him deep in the wanting wetness. Her hands came through his hair, pulling his face into her breasts as she rode him faster, thighs tensed to leverage and thrust herself upon him.

"Turn around," he panted, and when Shepard pulled off him and stood, he pushed her up against the glass window.

When her arm recoiled in response, the jump of energy went through her implants and she groaned, her knees weakening. He snagged his arm around her neck, and with his body pinned her there, rubbing his cock against the swollen lips of her sex.

"Tell me. Is this how you and that turian fuck?"

Shepard tensed, gritting her teeth as another ripple of pain went through her, but she caught the sound, exhaling sharply through her nose. The Illusive Man had shifted his hips, the head of his cock nudging against the tight button, only lubricated by her sex as he pressed.

"My apologies. The asari?" His breath was still panted, and he tightened his arm, pulling back on her throat to cut away the air.

Shepard whimpered as she struggled to breath, and she writhed against the view window, the glass cool against her body and flattening her breasts and thighs. The rebellious twitch brought another shock through her limbs and she cried out in anger more than pain. She could take any pain, but playing with her breathing - it weakened her more than anything, her thoughts flying back to the solitude of space, caught here, just like then, watching the stars as her pulse grew in her ears, as her lungs strained.

Catching his hand on the back of her shoulder, the Illusive Man used her movement and jerked his hips, stretching the tight ring and getting himself in. Shepard gasped hard, shuddering and tensing despite herself, exacerbating the burn as he pushed in. The arm slipped, and she gasped in deeply, trembling as he wiggled himself deeper.

"Listen to that," he whispered, his hands up her shoulders as he pushed her head against the glass and buried himself to the hilt. Closing his eyes, his fingers trailed around her neck, plying the skin. When he rolled his hips, Shepard deeply moaned, her cheek squeaking on the glass. "You give. I don't take."

Shepard smacked her hand against the glass, trying to steady herself as he wrapped his hands around her neck. Her other hand fell down between her thighs as the Illusive Man rocked into a slow pace, easing himself, stretching her, filling her too much. Her breathing deepened, sucking in hard what she could as his hands tightened, leaving her with quick wheezes as she touched over her clit.

"Yes," he gasped, eyes nearly closing as he thrust in, nearly choking her air off at the rise through him.

"Shut up and fuck me," Shepard rasped, only earning a tighter grip.

Using his hold for leverage, the Illusive Man tensed his thighs, crisp-pressed pants fallen about his knees as he smacked up into her, rending her from the back. Flicking herself off, Shepard closed her eyes, listening to the hastening gasps as she struggled to breath, a fear mixed with her arousal, heightening it all.

There were stars as her pulse raced, so easily pushing close from the pain, from the unnatural union, and Shepard braced her knee on the glass as her legs weakened. The hard thrusts knocked his thighs against her ass, and as she ran her thumb over her clit, she slipped her fingers into the wet lips of her sex, and pushed herself over the edge.

Tugging in his hands, Shepard gasped, scarce able to breath for his grip, and as her body shuddered and weakened against the glass, the Illusive Man tightened his grip. Cutting off her air, he panted through open lips and smacked deep into her ass, feeling her writhe beneath him at the loss of breath - it only served to drive her over again.

The clench around his cock sucked it out of him, and he groaned and pressed himself deep, resting his forehead on the back of her short hair. Loosening his fingers, Shepard gasped in, and the Illusive Man slowly stroked himself in her, milking the throbbing satiation from him.

Pulling out, he dragged the slick of cum across her ass cheek and took the steps back to slump back into the chair. Shepard slumped against the glass, her knee catching at the sleek bottom sill and keeping her up against it as she panted for air.

The Illusive Man adjusted his seat, tugging his shirt from beneath him as he reigned in his breathing and reached for his cigarettes. Quick and dirty, he lit one as Shepard turned around and sunk to the ground. She leaned against the sleek sill, her head on the glass behind her as she gulped deep breaths. Her legs were parted, an unobstructed view of her swollen red sex visible through the soft curls of dark hair.

Watching him through half-lidded eyes, Shepard extended a hand as he puffed deep, and the Illusive Man watched her. Exhaling out, his hand fell forward to offer the cigarette. In silence she smoked as he lit a second, their eyes on one another.


End file.
